Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a device simulating a semiconductor process and a simulation method thereof.
With the high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor devices, a demand for semiconductor process simulation based on physical simulation is increasing to overcome the limits of semiconductor processes and devices and to reduce a test cost.
Conventional semiconductor progress simulation is made according to a semiconductor progress sequence. For this reason, computation of each step of the semiconductor process simulation is made based on result information of one or more previous steps. Since simulation steps progress according to an actual semiconductor process sequence, a total time taken to perform the semiconductor process simulation is the same as the sum of the simulation times of the steps.
However, as a semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated and miniaturized, there is gradually increasing the amount of time taken to perform a simulation operation using the above-described semiconductor process simulation method. Accordingly, there is required a semiconductor process simulation method and device capable of shortening a simulation time.